


i'll be loving you (till the end of the night)

by BloodInTheFields



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern Setting, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: Tissaia comes home after a hard day at work to find that her girlfriend has a couple of surprises in store. Fluff/Porn
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	i'll be loving you (till the end of the night)

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this as Explicit because I only discovered today that this is pretty much how I should have tagged all my other fics LMFAO
> 
> I dedicate this to a bunch of weirdos who were feeling a bit down today. Here ya go, nutballs!

The door slammed, making Yennefer startle from her comfortable position on the couch. Immediately, she was on her feet. It was never a good sign when Tissaia slammed doors. She made her way to the entrance, calling out her name. No answer came but Yennefer heard heels hitting the floor and finally, she saw Tissaia leaning against the door, eyes shut.

“Hey,” Yennefer said cautiously. “Bad day?”

“Terrible,” Tissaia let out in a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry. Come here.”

  
She opened her arms and Tissaia all but fell into them, burying her face in the crook of Yennefer’s neck. She felt hot puffs of air against her skin as Tissaia breathed in an out, trying to calm herself down. Yennefer, with one hand, traced soothing patterns on her back.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tissaia rarely did, but she’d gotten better at sharing her burdens with time. She mumbled against Yennefer’s collarbone, something about the head of the English department who was “a fucking asshole” and Yennefer’s mind immediately came up with several ways to make him disappear. She liked the barrel of acid well-enough.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with such a shithead,” she commiserated, before placing a kiss to Tissaia’s temple. “Come on, let’s unscrew a bottle of wine, yeah?”

Tissaia reluctantly stepped back and let herself be led into the kitchen where a great smell was coming from. She’d only just noticed.

“Did you cook?”

“I did,” Yennefer confirmed. “Tried one of Triss’s recipes.”

“Mmh, well that smells promising.”

Yennefer was already reaching for two wine glasses as Tissaia took a seat at the kitchen island, then put her head in her hands. “I’m exhausted,” she muttered. How thankful she was to have Yennefer with her. Her girlfriend was the best. Even more so when she placed a glass filled with white wine in front of her and pressed another kiss to her temple.

“To a better tomorrow,” she toasted, clinking her glass to Tissaia’s.

“Yes, let’s hope so.”

The bottle was empty within thirty minutes.

__

Dinner was a goddamn delight. The worries of the day and Tissaia’s annoyance at Stregobor’s antics almost forgotten as she finished her plate of boeuf bourguignon. When they’d met, almost three years ago, Yennefer didn’t know a thing about cooking. They’d had heated arguments about food many times when they’d started dating, always ending up with Yennefer saying the only dinner she truly loved was the one between Tissaia’s legs. Tissaia was ashamed to say that line had worked on her more than once. In secret, Yennefer had learned how to cook, asking her friend Triss for help, who was something close to a freaking chef. Dinner parties at her place were always days where Tissaia skipped lunch entirely because she knew she’d be fed three meals into one in the evening. Now, Yennefer was a decent cook and Tissaia enjoyed coming home to whatever meal was cooking on the stove or in the oven.

“That was perfect, love,” she said once she put her fork down.

Yennefer grinned at her.

“Dessert will be ready soon. It needs to chill in the fridge for a while. Why don’t you go and shower in the meantime?”

The knowing glint in her eyes told Tissaia there was something Yennefer had planned and it wasn’t yet time for her to know what it was. So she decided to go along with it and she nodded.

“Alright, then. A shower sounds great.”

“Take your time,” Yennefer called after her.

Yes, her lover had definitely planned something.

__

Tissaia half-expected Yennefer to join her in the shower, as she sometimes did. She enjoyed those intimate moments, even though they often devolved into them having sex because Yennefer was insatiable and Tissaia still wanted her as much as she’d had the first time she’d laid eyes on her. She’d been late a bunch of times because of those morning showers, but she could never be angry about that. She simply adored Yennefer.

For long minutes, Tissaia let the hot water run, her head lolling forward as she enjoyed her shower. The day replayed in her mind and she tried her hardest not to let the anger flood back in. She was usually good at leaving her problems at the door but today had been quite the battle and she knew it was far from over. At least it was Friday.

She turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for her towel to dry herself off quickly. A glance in the mirror and she chuckled. With her hair matter to her head, she looked like a wet rat. She used a second towel for her hair and, satisfied that it would hold on top of her head, Tissaia exited the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom to find comfortable clothes for the evening.

She stopped dead in her tracks, in the doorway. The room was lit with candles—candles Tissaia didn’t remember ever buying—and there was a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket with glasses on the coffee table that Yennefer had insisted they buy a month ago. More importantly, there was Yennefer herself, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but black lingerie that Tissaia had gifted her for her birthday, and staring intently at her.

“That… is a fire waiting to happen,” Tissaia commented as she took in the impressive number of candles in the room. “How did you even find the time to do all of this?”

“You spent close to half an hour in there,” Yennefer said with a shrug. “It was plenty enough time.”

Had she? Possibly. Showers were relaxing. Yennefer beckoned her and she made her way to the bed until she was standing right in front of her girlfriend. Yennefer in plain clothes was very beautiful. Her in lingerie… Tissaia’s mouth felt dry. She was absolutely stunning.

“Do you like what you see, Miss De Vries,” Yennefer asked smugly as she leaned back a little to show off her body.

“Hmm, very much so,” Tissaia drawled, already wanting to rip off the bra and panties.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yennefer sat upright and brought her hands to Tissaia’s hips, pulling her close between her thighs. She kissed her stomach through the towel before pulling it off of Tissaia’s body, revealing her naked form to her hungry eyes.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Yennefer growled.

She placed an open-mouthed kiss underneath perky breasts and Tissaia’s hands flew to Yennefer’s hair as she gasped softly. When she’d arrived home less than two hours earlier, she had expected the wine, perhaps even the meal, but not any of this. Yennefer knew how to surprise her. Judging by the purposeful way her hands were moving to Tissaia’s ass, she also knew exactly what she wanted. Tissaia undid the towel on her hair and dropped it to the floor right before Yennefer pulled her on top of her, falling backwards on the bed. Tissaia looked into her eyes and shivered. In the pale glow of dozens of tiny flames, she could see the desire inhabiting Yennefer, her face always so expressive.

“I love you,” Tissaia whispered.

She would never tire of saying those words, nor of the reaction they elicited in Yennefer who surged upwards to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Tissaia’s tiredness was forgotten, hips already grinding down against Yennefer’s abs, encouraged by the bruising grip of her hands holding her in place. Yennefer growled and nipped at Tissaia’s bottom lip just as one of her hands smacked Tissaia’s ass.

“I want you so much,” she whispered hotly against her mouth.

Tissaia moaned, unable to hold it back, and pressed her forehead against Yennefer’s. She was already so beyond turned on. Yennefer was a devoted lover and definitely an overachiever when it came to sex. Tissaia knew she wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon. Yennefer held her securely in her arms before switching their position so she was on top now. Tissaia obliged her, raising her arms above her head to offer a view of her body that would make Yennefer want to howl. She knew her too well. Yennefer liked to watch. She could spend long minutes doing nothing but staring at Tissaia, working herself up until the need to touch her was simply too much, and then she’d be everywhere and Tissaia would forget everything up to her own name. Sure enough, Yennefer stood back on her knees, hovering above Tissaia’s thighs, appraising her. Tissaia indulged her, arching her back a little so her breasts would push up in the air. Yennefer licked her lips.

“Fucking hell, Tissaia. You’re a goddamn tease.”

Tissaia smirked. Yes, she could tease especially since Yennefer was such an open book and it was so much fun to get her all worked up.

“I should think you’re the tease,” she replied nonchalantly. “Here I am, offering myself to you, and you just want to _watch_.”

“Are you trying to trick me into fucking you?”

Were they going to play a little game?

“Because I’m planning on making love to you tonight, Tissaia. I want this to last,” Yennefer finished.

“Take off your bra,” Tissaia demanded, her tone imperious.

Yennefer waited a moment before she complied, always one to hold onto her illusion of power when it had always been clear Tissaia could make her do whatever she wanted. She undid the clasp and slowly slipped it off before discarding it to the side. Yennefer gave Tissaia a few seconds to feast on the newly revealed flesh before she leaned down to kiss her and pressed her breasts against Tissaia’s. The action earned her a deep moan, as her tongue met Tissaia’s eager one.

“Darling, I need more of you, please.”

Just as she knew Yennefer could refuse her very little, Tissaia knew her lover all but got off on Tissaia begging alone.

“Fuck,” Yennefer whispered against her throat, peppering kisses on it.

It didn’t take long for her to settle between Tissaia’s open legs. The glistening she could see there made her head spin. She would never tire of seeing it, the proof that Tissaia desired her almost as much as she did her. The first swipe of her tongue had Tissaia’s hands gripping the sheet; the second one, tangling in her hair.

“You like that, babe,” she asked jokingly, from between Tissaia’s thighs.

“Fuck, Yennefer, don’t stop.”

When Yennefer hummed against her heated flesh, Tissaia groaned. It never took her long to come, especially on days like this when she was all wound up and needed a good stress relief. Yennefer slid a finger inside of her and Tissaia had to take a deep breath to try and control herself. But then the tongue was back, working magic against her clit this time, and she could already feel a first orgasm building, deep from within her.

“Touch yourself,” she struggled to say, raising her head a little. “I want to see you touch yourself as you fuck me.”

Yennefer moaned loudly and she directed the hand that was holding Tissaia’s thigh to her panties, sliding inside quickly. The position was uncomfortable but Yennefer was strong and well-coordinated, and if Tissaia wanted her to fuck herself then she’d grant her that. Tissaia wasn’t one to stay idle. Her hands in Yennefer’s hair held her head in place as she started grinding against her tongue. Yennefer could barely keep up; the exquisite taste of her lover in her mouth coupled with her own hand rubbing at her clit almost enough to make her come on the spot. But she wanted Tissaia to let go first, so she doubled down on her ministrations, the finger inside of Tissaia becoming two, then three.

“Yennefer,” Tissaia gasped.

Tissaia’s body shook and she writhed in pleasure against Yennefer who showed no sign of stopping. She closed her eyes, unable to keep watching the hand moving in lacy underwear even though she wanted to.

“Oh god, fuck,” she moaned.

At last, Yennefer pulled away from between her legs, retracting her fingers. She opted to hover above Tissaia, watching as the woman came down from her high. Between her own legs, her hand was still working furiously. In, out, small circles, back in, out. Tissaia stared into Yennefer’s eyes, wanting to witness the exact moment her lover would come.

“So beautiful,” she spoke softly.

That did it. Yennefer’s hand gripped the pillow next to Tissaia’s head and her mouth opened in a silent scream, before she buried her face in the crook of Tissaia’s neck, kissing and sucking at the flesh there. Tissaia’s hands caressed her back soothingly. She loved how the muscles rippled under her touch, how Yennefer whined in her ear when her short nails raked against the skin of her back.

“Oh, fuck,” Yennefer let out, plopping down next to Tissaia to catch her breath.

“Mmh,” Tissaia acquiesced, turning on her side to wrap herself around her lover.

Her leg draped across Yennefer’s and her hand drew idle patterns on her stomach.

“You know this is just the warmup, right,” Yennefer asked her.

“Oh I know, darling. I know.”

They held onto each other for another minute before Yennefer decided to open the bottle of wine. Tissaia was thankful that she wouldn’t have to go to work in the morning because between the alcohol and the sex she would probably wake up well past ten. She grabbed the glass Yennefer gave her, sipping at the cold beverage and watching Yennefer with a smile on her face. Meeting her had been like getting swept up in a tornado. Tissaia, who’d been closed off and standoffish with people, had been completely caught off-guard. Yennefer was fresh air, oxygen. Even now, grinning at her, Tissaia could feel how fast her heart was beating at the mere sight of her.

“What are you thinking about,” Yennefer asked her after a while.

“You,” she replied without hesitation. “I’m always thinking about you.”

Yennefer chuckled and bit her lip before setting her glass down and taking Tissaia’s from her hands. Then she crawled back onto the bed and kissed her lips softly.

“I love you, Tissaia.”

“I love you more.”

“Unlikely.”

“Without a shadow of a doubt.”

“Impossible.”

“You’re impossible,” Tissaia joked, dragging Yennefer on top of her.

The younger woman went along gladly, kissing her much more ardently this time. She could feel Tissaia’s smirk against her lips, no doubt because she’d had the last word. Yennefer was planning on making her forget every word in her vocabulary.

“Now,” she said as they broke apart, “I believe I promised to make love to you all night long, didn’t I?”

“Hmm, you certainly did,” Tissaia confirmed.

“Better get started then.”

There was not much talking after that.


End file.
